It's So Magical
by Alunamai
Summary: Somethings wrong. I said quietly. Something is horribly wrong. ... Chapter 12 now up and ready to read and reviewed. Please, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I really do wish that i did but i don't. I have nothing!**

**Authors note: If my typing seems poor or my spelling is off or words are missing. It is due to my computer being inept of spell check (meaning i am using that stupid word pad.) **

**It's So Magical**

**By: Alunamai**

**Chapter one**

**(Alice's POV on how she and Jasper)**

**I can remember it as if it were yesterday. I was walking home from the department store where i had just spent the better part of six hours shopping. At the time i was living in a suburb out side of Chicago. I had a small apartment that i shared with no one. I was not exactly sure what others would think of my uniqueness. **

**Earlier that day i had had a vision about a young man i had never met before. He was in some type of trouble. I had not really thought to much about it until i heard some fighting going on down one of the ally ways. **

**I turned towards one of the allies and saw the boy and Chicagos Finest trying to arrest the poor boy. I immediately dropped my bags and ran down the ally towards the querrel. **

**"JASPER!" I said the first name that came to my mind. Funny how right some one like me can be.**

**One of the officers turned around to see where the voice was comeing from. One of them whirled around and pointed a pistol at me.**

**"He's my brother officer. May ask what is going on?" **

**One of the officers looked from me to him. **

**"Son, she your sister?" the one asked.**

**I quickly mouthed my name, well actually I whispered it. It was way to low for the officiers to hear me.**

**"Yes officer, Alice is my sister. I have been trying to tell you that i was looking for her. And now that i have found her i will need to escort her back home."**

**"Very well." it was strange how the men had calmed down so quickly. The cops left and i was left with this poor man.**

**"You didn't need to do that." He said to me.**

**"Yes, I did. You need me. I can see that you do. I'm Alice, by the way."**

**"How did you know my name?"**

**"I didn't I just said the first name that came to my mind." we had started walking towards the edge of the city. "Are you..." i hesitated a moment. I couldn't ask such an absurd question. What would he think of me if i did. **

**"A vampire?" he finshed my question. He paused a moment, then answered. "Yes. and you obviously are. How did you know?"**

**"You look a lot like i do. Paler than an albino, eyes so black that even with night fall they wouldn't appear any lighter. And i am as well."**

**He seemed to have lost him self a long time ago. This poor god forsaken chreature needed me. I was his angel. I was what he needed to ...**

**"What's wrong?" he quiped all of a sudden. **

**"We need to go. We need to find some one. I keep seeign him and his family in my visions. And it seems as soon as i get closer to him he moves." **

**"What?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Although I really wish I did. **

**Authors Note: I fixed the inept computer. I went over to a friends house and demanded they let me use their Microsoft word install disk. And look. Not as many spelling mistakes. Now to figure out how to divide sections of a story. I do it on the computer but when I up load and post it does not work. **

**And another thing, please comment and give me ideas. If you don't comment I don't finish story. And we don't want that. I will have a Bella and Edward story up soon. **

It's So Magical 

**By: Alunamai**

Chapter Two 

**Jaspers POV**

"**What?" I had asked this stranger. All I knew about her was that she was just like me, but some how she was quite different. She obviously harbored some type of power that most of us do not have. **

"**I…" she paused a moment and searched my face. I knew she was afraid to tell me what it was that she could do. I rested my hands on her shoulders and looked straight into her dark eyes. **

"**Just tell me." I said as soothingly as possible, but still she hesitated. I couldn't figure out for the life of me why she wasn't calming down. I had the power to do it, why was it not working?**

"**You look like you need some place to stay. Come stay with me." Was she serious, I mean… was she truly serious?**

"**Is that even proper?" I found myself asking her. **

"**Well… it doesn't matter anyway. I am the only one in my building." **

**She was definitely one of the strange one, but I followed this angel who saved me. Not that I didn't have things under control.**

**Here we are!" she exclaimed. I took one look and realized why she was the only one in the building. It was a two flat shack on the outskirts of the city. Not really habitable but for a vampire it was perfect.**

**Make yourself at home." She opened the door and switched on a light. Then she walked over to a basically dilapidated sofa, that had to have been there for ages, and plopped down. I decided on the chair in front of it.**

"**You never answered my question." I stated as I watched the shorthaired angel stare at the ceiling. **

"**I have visions. I can see the future or things that will happen to the people around me. And what's funny is this; the man I keep seeing, he's never alone. I can tell that he is married, and that he works in a hospital. There are three others that live with him, two of which are married to one another. But what really gets me, is that you and I are … with them." She paused a moment. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY MORE!"**

**She sat up quickly and put her head in her hands. I knew if she had the ability to she'd be crying. I knew she would. **

**I rose from my chair and moved over to where she was on the sofa. I placed my hand on her back. She stood up quickly and threw herself into my arms. I sat down onto the sofa with her still in my arms, cradling her as she "wept".**

"**What can't you take any more?" I whispered. **

"**This life. I never wanted it, but I have no idea where I was before this life. I woke up one day in the middle of nowhere, and I had been changed into this monster. All I remember from my past life is darkness. Nothing but darkness… and screaming."**

**I don't know why but I felt very comfortable holding her. I knew I was calming her down as I held her. I able to actually calm her down, which made me feel even better. **

**We sat like that for hours. I was stroking her back and short black hair, and she was resting her head on my shoulder. **

**Every so often she would leave the physical world and me. I'd know when this happened because she would stiffen in my arms.**

**I had come to a realization that night; I could only calm people down but with Alice, I could feel what she felt. The only time I ever sensed other people's feelings was when I was around her and even then I knew it was just she. **

**It was almost midnight when she leapt out of my arms and turned out the light. Alice had startled me just a bit. I looked up to her and sensed a bit of excitement.**

"**What is it?" I asked.**

"**We need to go. Before he decides to pack up and move again. We don't have long. A month maybe, if we're lucky." **

"**Where are we going?" had I said we? I must have for the next thing I knew we were on a train headed northwest.**

"**We need to feed." I reminded her.**

"**I know. We will soon."**

**I watched her as she stared out the dark window, knowing she could see everything we passed. **

"**When?" I was about ready to start jumping the humans on the train. Of course I knew that would be the end of us. But then again, there were a couple of the people thinking of suicide. You could tell they were by the way they spoke to you. I don't think any one would miss them terribly.**

" **I don't know." She answered me. She obviously never fed off of humans. She was odd. How was I to know I would end up being the same way?**

**Then I sensed it, regret. Not for what she had said but for what she was. **

"**Where's the vampire who did this to you?"**

"**I don't know." She shot at me. **

**I moved over to her and gathered her small frame into my arms and started to rock as if she were a child who had just had a nightmare. **

"**How old are you?"**

"**20" I answered. "Well, at least to the out side world. With you I am 105. And how about you?"**

"**Forty Seven."**

"**You don't look…"**

"**In the eyes of the human I am 19."**

**I could not believe she admitted to her actual age. Most women didn't share that kind of information with their friends.**

"**Jasper?" I heard her whisper.**

"**yes."**

"**Stay with me." It was a demand not a request. **

"**Of course." I was falling for her. How could I say no?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, although, I truly wish I did. For if I did, I would be a very wealthy girl. (All of a sudden _If I Were A Rich Girl_ starts playing.) LOL**

**Authors note: Okay, a lot of you demanded that I get this up as soon as possible and trust me that was my plan. I have been working on Chapter three since last night. It's not very long but it will do. I should have Chapters 4 through 6 up by tomorrow night. I have to work in the morning, but I can write all day in my notebook, which is, were I write every thing. So remember, the more comments I get the faster I update. It makes it easier for me when I get good reviews. I love them. Thank You!**

It's So Magical 

**By: Alunamai**

Chapter Three 

**Alice POV**

**December 31, 1949**

**A year had passed since Jasper and I first met. Actually it was a little over a year. **

**By this time we had arrived in a small town in North Dakota, and some how I knew that we would find this doctor here. I just had this feeling, a woman intuition if you will. **

**I wasn't sure where he was but I could feel that he was close. Who ever this man was from my visions, he was who we were to stay with for the rest of eternity. And for some weird reason I felt my mind being read as we searched this small town.**

**Jasper and I rented a small cottage on the very out skirts of town. No one asked any real questions as to why we looked different. Which was perfect for us, other wise we would need to lie about what we were. The only question we were asked was:**

"**How long have you two been married?"**

"**A year." Japer would always answer.**

**The only question I asked was where the nearest doctors office was.**

**The landlord replied with a simple, "There's only a hospital with two doctors. We are such a small community we only need two." **

"**Thank you." I couldn't believe our luck. He was sure to have the night shift.**

**Our landlord took his leave, and I turned to Jasper.**

**(Jaspers POV)**

**The look in her eye was very mischievous, almost cynical really. **

"**What?" I found my self to nearly choke.**

"**We'll go tomorrow night. I'll claim that I am not well and you will of course pretend to be my husband… what are you laughing about?"**

**Nothing, its just… how do you always put it… hysterical!" I continued to laugh.**

"**JASPER! This is no laughing matter!" she glared at me. I stopped laughing immediately and thought a moment. She did have a good plan.**

"**Alice, calm down." I said after a moment of hesitation. "We'll do it. Alright. What ever you plan is, we'll do it."**

**Her face lit up and she threw her arms around me. After a moment she kissed both of my cheeks and then stopped. She put her hands on either side of my face and searched my eyes.**

**I closed the gap between up, kissing her on the lips like I had wanted to so many times before. What I wasn't prepared for was her response. She leaned into the kiss and then she deepened it. The next thing I knew we were on the sofa.**

**January first was a beautiful cloudless day, although, it was still bitterly cold. We waited for dusk to fall upon the snow-covered earth.**

"**Good evening, welcome to Beverly…" the nurse stopped when she saw Alice and I walk in through the double doors.**

"**You must be here to see Dr. Cullen. Please come this way, and he will be with you in a moment." She showed to a stark white room with a hospital bed and two chairs beside it.**

"**Do you think Mr. Yale's told the nurse we were looking for a doctor?" Alice looked up at me with an innocent stare.**

"**It's a small town my love. I am sure every one knew we were comeing." As soon as I had finished the sentence, Dr. Cullen came in to the room.**

"**Good Evening, I am Dr. Cul…" he stopped short. He realized that we were the same. The same on every level. **

"**Oh dear God, Edward was right in saying two more were here." Alice cocked her head as he spoke this.**

"**I'm Jasper and this is…" **

"**Alice, I presume." Dr. Cullen said immediately. I couldn't believe he knew her name.**

"**Yes." She said quietly. **

"**Edward, my son, has been reading the two of you for the last two days that you have been here. He says that you were looking for us. Now I know why." The man smiled at the two of us. **

**That was when I found my hand being held by Alice. I sensed her shyness. It was quite unlike her to be shy, but I guess it was only natural. **

" **I have seen you in my visions. I don't know why, but I have. You and your wife and three others, and don't ask me how I know about this, but I have seen Jasper and I with you Dr. Cullen."**

"**Please, call me Carlisle and How do you know this?"**

"**She is very gifted. If it were not for her, I would not be here. I also don't think she would either. If she had never found me she would have gone mad."**

**Carlisle took an unnecessary sigh and looked at us.**

"**Alright." He said suddenly. "They'll be expecting you. My wife is Esme. Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett are like our children, yet not related. I will give you a full explanation in the morning."**

_**Authors Note: Okay, what did you think? I mean really what do you really think? The next chapter will be better I promise. I hope you enjoyed. I had a hard time transitioning in to the whole Cullen family thing. Please comment. Thank You! **_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Whew, there I said it. Now that that's taken care of…

**Authors Note: Okay, now I know I said I'd get chapters 4 through 6 up by tonight but I truly doubt it's gonna happen. I keep hitting a brick wall. SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME! I hope to get five and six up in the next two days. So please don't shoot me. Oh and thank you for all the positive reviews. I love you all. Now On with Chapter four.**

It's 

**So**

**Magical**

**By: Alunamai**

**(Alice POV)**

"**Just don't do that weird feelings thing you do." I said as we entered our small cottage. "I really think that this will be good for us."**

"**How are we going to stay?" he asked me.**

"**I'm not sure really. As long as they want us there, I guess." I paused a moment to think. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. You could … leave at any moment."**

"**Alice, you know I could never leave you. If I wanted to leave, I would have done so a long time ago." Did he say what I thought he just said? No, my ears must be deceiving me.**

"**Look, I know you want out of this. You don't have to stay with me. I'm just a burden."**

"**Alice, why do you talk about yourself like that? I love you the way you are and I wouldn't have it any other way as of this moment. I couldn't imagine a life with out. I can't walk eternity by my self. Where would I be with out you, Alice? Huh? WHERE WOULD I BE!"**

"**You don't need to yell."**

**He was quite for a moment. He knew he had hurt me, but he also knew I couldn't show how I truly felt. I threw my stuff in to a suitcase and stormed from the cottage not truly knowing where I would go. **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**As I walked I came to some place I didn't know. I knew I wasn't in North Dakota any more. I had passed the border form the US into Canada a long while ago. **

**I knew the reason why I left. I was afraid. I was afraid to love. What he said scared me. I knew I would be with him for the rest of eternity but hearing it come from him was completely different. **

**Don't get me wrong here. I did love him. I still do, but it's completely different when you are told that some one that in truth you really don't know loves you. **

**I was lost now. I had no idea how I was going to get home or to the Cullens from here. I was beginning to panic. I had not fed in about two weeks, come to think about it, neither did Jasper. **

"**Jasper." I whispered. That was when I heard it.**

"**ALICE?" I didn't recognize the voice. **

"**ALICE?" a womans voice.**

"**ALICE SWEETY?" Jasper.**

"**JASPER!" I heard my self scream. "JASPER I'M HERE!"**

**I began to run toward the voices, towards my Jasper. I saw him now. I sped up and collided with him, knocking him to the ground. **

**I kissed him. I kissed is soft lips and held on to him. I couldn't believe he was able to find me. **

"**Alice, don't ever do that to me again. Don't you ever run from me again!" he was upset but he held on to me tight. Not wanting to let me go. I couldn't blame him.**

**-X-X-X-X-**

**(Jasper POV)**

**I couldn't believe she ran from me. I never expected that. I had made it a point to go to the Cullens first. I had to. I needed help in finding her. I couldn't go it alone. She was my every thing. My Alice.**

**When we found her, my heart just started to soar as she came running towards me and into my arms. I couldn't have asked for anything more. I was relieved. You cannot begin to understand how I felt when I saw my angel come bounding toward me. **

**-X-X-X-X-**

**Morning at in the Cullen household was not very event full. Carlisle came home form the hospital and explained everything. (I need not go into detail for you all know that part.) **

"**What does your diet consist of?" Carlisle asked. **

"**Well," Alice started. " I don't feed off humans. It's easier for me to feed off of animals. They don't have traumatic memories like humans do. So it makes it much easier." **

"**Humans." I stated. "I don't like it though. I… feel their pain when I bite into them." **

"**Well, I think you'll like our diet here then. We feed off of animals. It's easier that way."**

**I looked at this man and wondered if he truly was sane. I guess it was the fact that he said it was easier to feed off of animals instead of humans. **

"**He thinks your nuts." Edward whispered to the man.**

"**Yes I do." I pointed out. "But I'll give it a try."**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Alice was up in our room, humming softly to herself as she read a book that Esme had given her. I didn't recognize the song it was either too old or she was making it up as she went along. But then I heard the sound of a piano in another room. It sounded exactly like what she was humming. Then it hit me; she was humming the Battle Hymn of the Republic. **

**Hadn't I, at some point, fought in a war? If so, I know it was a very long time ago, in another lifetime. All I remembered were men in blue singing that as they marched. It saddened me that I could not remember that I had heard that song somewhere before. How could I not remember?**

**Authors Note: Okay. I gave you number four. I am going to begin on chapter five right now. Maybe I'll have it up tonight, I don't truthfully know yet. If not, maybe by tomorrow. Oh, and keep up the reviews. I enjoy them immensely. I hope you liked it. Remember there is a Twilight Lexicon you can visit to get any information you don't remember. Much Love, Alunamai.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! THERE I SAID IT!**

**Authors note; Okay, I am posting chapter five. I have to. You guys are way to good to me. I love you all. Thanks for all the reviews they are wonder full. Keep up the good work!**

It's So 

**Magical**

**By: Alunamai**

Chapter 5 

**(Alice POV)**

**A few months have passed us by. Not many, but a few. Jasper is nothing but an irritable twit. He has not stopped complaining about how much he misses human blood and how animal blood makes him sick. **

**I realized that Jasper was going to have a hard time to sticking to the dieting rules. He has jumped three humans in the last three months than was necessary. Carlisle was not to happy about that really. **

**Oh, and speaking of the Cullen family, Rosalie Hale is the most insufferable know it all I have ever met. She is also the worlds biggest bitch. She already knows this is how I think of her. I should know, that damn Edward can't keep his mouth shut about things he heres.**

**There's another thing. Edward is the nosiest person I have ever met. If I could block him from my mind, I so would. For all I know that nosey boy is listening right now! What am I to do?**

**Enough ranting and on with the story. **

"**Now I swear to god if you don't keep that nose of yours out of my head I am really going to give you some thing to think about.Understand?" I was infuriated with Edward. **

"**But I find your mind a very entertaining place. I do say, do you often think of Jasper naked?"**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT IS IT!" I was well beyond pissed. "Now look me in the…" **

**(Jasper's pov)**

"**Oh, my god. What's wrong with her? Jasper?" I heard Edward yelling. **

"**Whats wro…" it was something I had only witnessed once. And I had told my self that I never ever wanted to see it again. **

**Edward held my Alice as she went into one of her spells; these were the ones where she saw very far into the future with her visions. These were not a pretty sight. **

**Her head was thrown back and her eyes were rolled back in her skull. She usually twitched a lot and she was very unresponsive. The last time this happened she was out of touch for two hours. **

"**Whats going… oh my lord." Carlisle had come in from the living room. **

"**Give her to me." I demanded.**

**I took her up to our room and placed her on the bed that she suggested we buy. It had it's… uses. **

"**Jasper?" I heard her whisper. "Get Edward."**

**I didn't even have to rise from where I was. The door opened and in rushed Edward. **

"**I just had the craziest vision ever. It's far off in the future. Very far off. Your going to meet some girl, who you will be attracted to. She is a human. But oh she is lovely."**

**I heard her stop. I turned to Edward to usher him out. The look on his face was completely priceless. He had nothing to say to what she said. Our little plan had worked perfectly. **

**Although, now that I think about it. What Alice had said had a lot of truth to it. We now have Bella. She is human. And Edward won't stop about her. **

**As Edward left the room I moved over to Alice. I took her up in my arms and I kissed her. I knew what we had done was wrong, but the boy was irritating her. And I was to sooth her as much as could. **

**I lifted her up and brought her to the bed. And that's when I decided that I would marry this angel that was sent to me from heaven.**

**Authors note: I know its short but I had to get it done. The next chapter is going to be a few years in advance. So please don't shoot me. I promise you the wedding part will be in it. Chap. 6 will be up by tomorrow. Thank you for the reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight 

**Authors Note: Here is Chap. Six. I know you have all been so patient. I have been having computer problems so sorry for the wait. I will try to have seven up by tomorrw cause I got it all written in my note book. Umm. Please review**

It's 

**So**

**Magical**

**By: Alunamai**

**(Alice POV)**

**The year is 1958. We have been with the Cullen family for eight years now. And since we moved in with the Cullen family Jasper and I have only grown closer.**

**The only person I seem to have a problem with is one Ms. Rosalie Hale, or shall I say Mrs. Emmett Cullen.**

**For the entire eight years that we have lived together she has been nothing more than a… shall I say… a bitch. And according to Emmett, who by the way would let this woman get a way with murder (I use the term very loosely)), she has been this way since he was changed.**

**I have also discussed this matter with Edward, who one of the three who have known her longest, on this subject of interest. He has informed me that what she longs for more than any thing is to be human again. Also, he told me that she is just a bitch. **

**Now, if I remember correctly. When I spoke to Emmett he explained to everything he could about Rosalie. Everything from her tenacity to her likes and dislikes. Not only that, but he also went on to explain how she gets her way with him all the time.**

"**All she does is place her hands on my shoulders, her forehead against mine, slowly seats herself onto my lap and she does all this while explaining what she wants. Of course, she whispers it." He said proudly.**

"**Isn't that called manipulation?" Jasper asked quietly.**

"**Not where she's concerned." Emmett sighed as he watched her walk right by him. "I'll be back in moment."**

"**Or a couple hours." I heard Jasper snicker.**

"**Yeah, just keep it down this time." Edward yelled after him.**

"**Is there such thing as keeping it down?" Jasper laughed.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Early the next morning Carlisle had called us all into the living room. He had decided it was time to move to another location before residents became suspicious.**

"**Where?" Jasper was the first to speak. **

"**Oregon." I replied before thinking. I had a tendency to say things before really thinking. **

"**How does the freak know?" Rosalie stated. "How is it the freak knows before we know?"**

"**I can see the future, unlike you who can only use your beauty to get your way all the time."**

"**It's not just beauty, its also sex appeal!" **

"**Girls, stop bickering. It is very unbecoming." Esme had stated.**

"**Now, we are leaving in two weeks so I suggest we all start our packing.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Japers pov**

**Sometimes I wonder what made me love Alice the way that I do. I would do anything for her. Even if it meant my destruction, I would do it. **

**I knew I fell in love with her when we met. Of course, never thought I would see her again after that. But when she invited me home. Me, the renegade vampire who gave up everything for a better life. And yet it took me almost half a century to find it. **

**Who knew we would spend the rest of eternity together? No one did really. A love like this is truly unexpected and very uncommon in the vampire world. And it's amazing that eight of us, well seven till Bella is changed, have all found it and all live together. What more could any of us want?**

**When we went to high school, 1951-1955, we were considered sweethearts and of course going steady. We would have graduated at the top two, if Edward had not taken the lime light away. (He has been the Valedictorian six times. I the Solitarian four times and Alice the same twice.) But always did rank top five.**

**About a year after that, Emmett and Rosalie had been married for a third time. That's when I realized Rosalie did things just for show.**

**Now here is what I think of Rosalie. If Rosalie were a dog she would be a poodle. If she were a cat, maybe she would be a Himalayan. She would be in all types of animal shows and she would always rank first place. She kind of reminds me of that dog form _Oliver and Company (1980's), _Georgette I think her name was.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**I walked into Alice and I's room when I realized something was slightly off. Alice was not there. Or at least that was what I thought. **

**Alice was usually in the room, and this was only to escape the wrath, if you will, of Rosalie. For Rosalie, the last few days, has been in a very bad mood. Its' like her monthly visitor came though she does not get that any more. **

"**Why don't they call PMS something different?" I had asked Emmett.**

"**It's only because Mad Cow was already taken."**

**You have to admit that it was mean, what he said. But there is nothing we can do about it. Now where was I? Oh yes, Alice.**

**Of course, it didn't matter to me. She was most likely with Esme talking. But then again, we need to pack our things…**

**And then I heard it. Soft humming. Really soft humming, for I did not hear it at first. It was comeing form our walk in closet. So I walked over to the closet and opened the door.**

**Sitting on the floor, on my side, was Alice. I came in, shut the door, turned off the light, and sat beside her. **

**She leaned her head against my shoulder and placed her hand in mine. For a moment we just sat there.**

"**Ten years ago to the day, you and I met by chance." She began. "And all we have done is grow closer to one another. If I were to lose you I'd probably… destroy myself."**

"**No you wouldn't." I laughed lightly. "I would never leave you."**

"**I know that. I was just telling you how I…"**

"**Feel." I finished for her in a very low whisper. "Alice?"**

"**Yes, Jazz?" I loved her pet name for me.**

"**Marry me, please."**

"**Yes, of course I will." She answered.**

**Authors note: Sorry about the delay but My computer likes to do what it wants. I should have seven up by tomorrow. But don't expect gold. None of what I have written to gold. But keep on reviewing, cauise it makes me feel it is gold.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Although, I now do own the book on CD, But don't go running to the book store to get it. It is no longer in print and I got it from the borders web site. That was after I spent two months looking for it.

**Authors Note: Well, here is chapter seven. Hope you enjoy. Oh and look for my next few fics. It's about the other two Cullen couples. Esme and Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett. I hope these are to your liking when posted. Another story to see is a semi cross over. It only touches on both the Underworld movies. Okay in truth it only touches on Selene and Michael. You'll see what I mean. **

Its 

**So **

**Magical**

**By: Alunamai**

**Chapter 7**

**(Alice POV)**

**Two days away! Its two days away! I can't believe it. My Jasper and I are getting married. After ten long years we are getting married.**

**Rosalie has decided not to participate and that means her beloved Emmett will not be in attendance. So, I have decided to have Esme as my matron of honor (for she is married) and Jasper has chosen Edward as his best man. Carlisle has agreed to walk me down the aisle.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**The other day I was coming down the stairs and what met my ears was quite unusual. I heard Edward playing his piano for his Bella. I didn't even know she was here. But what was unusual… was it wasn't her lullaby, it was Christmas carols. **

**The one song he played I had heard before. I believe it was about half a century ago when I sat in that shack in Chicago and Jasper sat there holding me and he sung to me. **

"**Yes, Alice?" Edward asked with out looking up. HE continued the piece he was working on.**

"**Nothing, I was just listening. Is that…"  
**

"**Holy Night. Yes, yes it is." He stated. **

"**That's what I thought."**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Now back to the story at hand.**

"**Alice, dear, we have some things to finish before tomorrow." Esme came bustling in to my room.**

"**Hm, and what is that!" I said absently, as I stared out the window.**

"**Things dear. Trust me when I say we have some things to do and a couple to trick in to attending. Come along, dear."**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(Jasper POV)**

"**A hunting trip? Now? Do we not remember what happened two weeks ago?" I asked Carlisle in disbelieve. This was a crazy diet, which in turn, is starting to drive me crazy. But, I do abide by the rules… just for my Alice.**

"**I do." Edward stated. "Thank God that man was a vagabond. No one knew him and he was going there to freeze him self to death anyways. Don't you just love the freezing areas of Canada?"**

"**Sarcasm is not needed at this point, Edward." Carlisle stated.**

**But of course, as I have only told Alice about ten thousand times before, I still believe Carlisle is just a very crazy, senile, 300 something year old vampire. I mean who in their right mind drinks the blood of anima…**

**That was why I left Maria and her coven. I couldn't stand taking human lives. But in truth, that's what we are. We are supposed to drink human blood. It's really not in our nature to refuse human blood. Unless you're Carlisle Cullen. Then you can play doctor for the rest of eternity and drink the blood of animals. **

"**No, let him be sarcastic. It's what his power is good for."**

"**Yeah, and all your power is good for is crowd control."**

"**Boys, please stop bickering. It is quite annoying."**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(Alice POV)**

"**Now what are we doing?" I asked as Esme drove towards town. **

"**Getting Rosalie and Emmett."**

"**But…"**

"**Not to stand up, but to at least attend. They are still a part of this… coven."**

"**Family. We are a family. We are nothing like a coven. We are more like family. I don't like the word coven. Makes me feel like a monster, with that word."**

"**I'm sorry dear." Esme stated as we exited Juniper Valley and drove through forest area. "We are more family that anything else, your right."**

**We turned down a dirt road and went down about two miles until we came to a dirt road. Which we turned on to and drove about another mile until we came to a small cottage. (Author: yeah I know it sounds like the first sentence)**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"**NOTHING YOU SAY IS GOING TO GET ME TO GO!" Rosalie yelled as she slammed the door.**

"**I went to your wedding." I stated seethingly hoping that would get her to come. **

"**Only because you were standing up for it." She thrusted the door open. Her long blonde hair blew in the wind and her blackening eyes were piercing.**

"**Either way, I would have been there, Rosalie! That's what a family is for, to be there for one another."**

"**YOURE NOT FAMILY!" Rosalie spat. The thing with Rosalie is she has a hard time adjusting to anything new. And once the spot light is taken off of here she is very difficult to handle. **

"**Why are you acting like a spoiled child? You are older than that." Esme demanded. **

"**I am not going. Now good day!" she slammed the door a second time.**

"**We can't say we didn't try."**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(Jasper POV)**

"**Now, don't Esme or Alice, but we are going to try and talk Emmett and Rosalie in to attend…"**

"**She's already saying no. Alice and Esme are on their way home now. I suggest we do the same."**

"**Right."**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"**Jazz?" I called as I entered our room.**

"**Yes, love?" he said as I neared the door of the closet to put my coat away. Not that I truthfully needed it, but we had to fit in with the rest of the town.**

"**Where are you?"**

"**Closet."**

**It's funny how or closet seems to be our hiding place from the world. Yes, we have our room, but we enjoy being in complete darkness and complete silence. Our closet offered the best of both worlds.**

**I walked in and closed the door, and sat beside him. I laid my head on his shoulder. We sat there for a moment alone with our thoughts.**

"**They'll be there." I said randomly. "Rosalie will come to her senses and they will be there."**

"**You now every thing, don't you?" Jasper joked.**

"**Not everything." I stated. "Soon we'll be Mr. and Mrs. Jasper…" I didn't know how to finish that for I didn't know what his last name was. I never asked him his last name. Even after ten years of being together, I never bothered asking.**

"**Jasper Whitlock Hale." He finished.**

"**Hale?" I asked.**

"**You and I both know that Rosalie and I look like twins. So naturally I took her last name. **

"**Good point." I said quietly. "Jazz?"**

"**Yes, love?" he laid his head on mine.**

"**I love you." I whispered.**

**He was quiet but I knew he loved me. It's like the saying goes. The best things in life are often unspoken.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**We were married December 24 and we partied all night long. It was a very lovely occasion. We will revel in it for years to come. But I will not marry Jasper three hundred times. **

**Authors note: Okay, this was really hard to write because I am hitting about twenty brick walls with this story. It is very irritating. I hope you liked it. Oh, if you have ideas please drop me a line. And another. I will have chapter eight up as soon as possible. It may take a couple of days but I will have it up soon. Thanks for all the reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Okay, I have finally been able to break away from the working world long enough to get this typed. Of course I can't guarantee that chapter 9 will be up in a week but then again I could be wrong. Now here is one piece of advise I can offer. If you don't get a update with in a week please email me. It makes me know you all care.

**Also, I am going through a rewrite period with the first few chapters for I don't think they are up to my standards. But I am leaving them as is for now on the web site. **

**And for this chapter, I can't work any more with this in the past stuff so I am now working in the present with the rest of the Cullens and with subtle flashbacks. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. For if I did, I would be extremely happy.**

It's So Magical 

**By: Alunamai**

**Chapter Eight**

Jaspers POV 1979 Andalusia, (It's a fake country I created that is in Canada)

Crazy man, Emmett, Edward and I went for a little hunting trip one day in the mountainous regions of Andalusia. Of course I was too busy thinking of Alice to really care what we were hunting. We had only been there for a couple of hours when I heard two screams and then dead silence.

"What… did… you… do?" Edward exaggerated every word as he stared at Emmett.

Apparently, Emmett had slipped; he had attacked two innocent people who were just on a hiking trip. It's a pity that their families will never see them again. I do hope they are in heaven.

"Don't tell Rosalie."

"Rosalie's not your problem." Edward laughed.

"If I were you I would get rid of the bodies before Carlisle comes…"

"Which one of you did it?" it's like there's a switch that's hit everytime something bad happens that alerts parents.

"Emmett." Edward and I said together.

-x-x-x-x-

Alice POV

"I can't believe you! Emmett, what in the hell were you thinking?" Rosalie screamed.

" I can't help what I am, Rose." Emmett yelled back. "I never asked for this."

"Yes, you did." Rosalie was seething. "After you came round and saw the angel that helped you, you begged to be like me. You begged. Not knowing that you were already like me. 'oh please let me be like her. I want to be with her for ever.'"

I heard the piano go flying into one of the walls. Edward was going to be pissed.

"Emmett, I love you, but you have to learn how to control yourself!"

"And you need to learn how to control your temper." He screamed back. "Like you have never screwed up."

" I have never gone after humans. I don't want to go after humans. How can I harm the ones that I want to be most like?"

Something hit the floor and it shook the entire house. Silence rang for what seemed like a century. I crept down the stairs and was greeted be a sobbing Rosalie.

" He's left me. He's left me. What I am supposed to do with out him?" she sobbed. I cradled her head in my lap trying to find the right words to tell her.

"He'll be back." Was all I could get out.

-x-x-x-x-

Jaspers POV

And sure enough, a week later, a very distraught Emmett was knocking on his and Rosalie's bedroom door begging for forgiveness in her eyes.

I on the other hand, was too busy tending to the wants of Alice to really care what he was doing. Alice is my life, and my wife so why not give here just about everything she needs.

-x-x-x-x-

Alice POV Present Day Forks

"Just because your happy with the way she is does not mean she is accepted by the rest of us, Edward."

"Rosalie, nothing you do or say will sway my decision on changing her."

"Edward, you are not thinking clearly when it comes to Bella." I yelled.

"Don't you turn on me now, Alice. That's just what I need one more that's against me."

"I'm not turning on you! You need to do it soon though Edwa…"

Jasper POV

She fell to the ground and began twitching violently.

"ALICE!" I yelled as she fell to the floor. I knew what was going on, she was having another bad vision. These ones could last for hours and were very accurate.

"What's going on?" Esme had just returned from the Antique shop she ran.

"A vision." Emmett whispered. "a…"

"Long one." Rosalie continued.

"A bad one." Edward finished. "Jasper, go get Bella. I'll call to let her know."

-x-x-

When I arrived she was out side waiting for me. I knew I wouldn't have to endure Charlie for he was away for the next few months.

As soon as she got into the car my phone went off. I handed her the small phone and revved the engine to my 2006 black Pontiac GTO.

"Hello?" Bella answered.

"you okay?"

"Yes, love."

"Let me speak to Jasper." She held the phone out to me.

"Thank you. Hello?"

"Alice is still not responding, we have moved her to your room. Thought you should know." He hung up.

We arrived back at the house with in a minute or two of him hanging up the phone. I parked the car and grabbed her bag out of the back seat.

"You're going to do it!" Carlisle yelled as we entered.

"You don't understand! None of you understand." Edward yelled.

"You're going to change her, or you will be out of a home and family." Carlisle yelled as he turned towards the stairs. Esme's shaking hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"Carlisle, you can't possibly be serious." What happened next was completely unexpected.

Out of instinct Carlisle's hand swung around and struck Esme hard. The blow sent her flying across the room and into the wall where she slid down on to the floor.

With in seconds Carlisle came out of his trance and scrambled towards Esme, apologizing profusely.

"Oh, my God. Esme I am extremely sorry. I didn't mean to harm you." He held his hand out to her to help her up. She pushed it away and demanded he not touch her.

" You messed up. She is not going to want to talk to you for quite some time." Edward pointed out. "But I can give you this much, she knows it was an accident. She knows it was not her fault. She knows you acted out of instinct."

I started up the stairs to mine and Alices room.

I entered the bedroom and saw Alice sitting on the bed. She had a look of despair, which told me she was shaken by her vision.

"How bad was it?"

"If he doesn't' change her tonight, there will be a big problem. And it stems from one of us breaking away from the family."

"Carlisle threatened Edward."

"That's not going to do it. But the good news is he will do it. I am not sure when but he will."

A/N: How was that? I hope you liked it. Please Review. I might have Chapter Nine soon. I promise it will be longer next time. Love you all

Alunamai

PS: I am writing a fanfic that I want you all to put in put to. I'll give more details in my profile. Happy reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Well, here it is Chapter Nine. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did, Tomorrow shall be my dancing day.**

**It's So Magical**

**By:Alunamai**

_**Last time: **"That's not going to do it. But the good news is he will do it. I am not sure when but he will."_

**Chapter Nine**

**Jaspers POV**

**We sat there a moment in silence. Shattering glass broke the silence.**

"**Edward is pissed." I stated calmly. Though it was only for the sake of Alice. **

"**It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that…" She was interrupted by a loud thud from above and a light knock on our door. I rose to answer the door.**

**As soon as I opened the door an inch, in flew Bella. She managed to trip over my foot and stumble right into the bed. She picked her self up and sat behind Alice.**

"**EDWARD!" I heard Carlisle yell as he stepped away from his bedroom door, obviously not being allowed in.**

"**He's becoming angrier with every passing moment." Bella said softly.**

"**You don't know the half of it." Alice stated.**

"**What happened?" I asked indicating with my finger what was going on upstairs.**

"**He told me to come down here. I didn't ask why. I just thought it a good idea not to toy with his already bad mood by being stubborn."**

"**He's deciding what to do." We all turned our heads to see Carlisle standing in the doorway.**

"**Carlisle why is he so upset?" Bella asked.**

"**I truthfully don't know. I …" **

**I exited the room and went up stairs to Edwards room. I was about to knock when the door flew open.**

"**I can't do it." He stated as I walked in. "I can't damn her. I love her too much to do it. **

"**You have to do it." I pointed out. "Carlisle said…"**

"**I know, but I can't." **

"**You can't or you won't?" I asked, losing my patience with each passing moment. **

"**I won't do it Jazz." Edward was yelling again. " I'm afraid of killing her. I'm afraid."**

"**Just bite her!" **

"**It's not that simple. I crave her blood."**

"**I'll do it for you then." Had I just said that. I must really be craving human blood right now.**

"**NO!" he answered quickly. "I'll do it. That's just what I need! You to kill her."**

"**I may not be as adept as you are when it comes to resisting human blood. But trust me when I say, I CAN RESIST HERS!"**

"**Jasper, your one of my best friends." He stated flatly. "That doesn't need to change."**

"**Just so your aware, your girlfriend is cowering behind Alice in fear. And I have to go settle Esme down before Carlisle has an emotional breakdown. Which, by the way, IS NOT GOOD FOR MY HEALTH!"**

"**She already knows it was an accident." **

"**But she is still pissed off about it!" I yelled. "I can't take this anymore! I'm going out."**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**Alice POV**

"**Give him some time. He'll calm down." Carlisle said soothingly. "I have to go speak to Esme. Or rather apologize." Carlisle walked out of the room and I turned to a Bella. The look in her eyes brown eyes was something I had never seen before. Fear.**

"**Everything will turn out." I said reassuringly. "It always does." **

**-x-x-x-x-**

**Edward POV ( A little fluff… I think.)**

"**Bella?" I called from Alice's doorway.**

"**yes, Edward?" she looked up from where she was on the bed.**

"**We need to talk." As I said this she rose from the bed and walked towards me slowly, not sure if I was still upset or not. I led her upstairs to my room. **

"**Well, you are going to be happy about this, I'm not going to be but it seems I have no choice in the matter."**

"**It's what I want, what the family wants." We sat down on my couch. "Edward, I love you and I want to be here, with you, for the rest of eternity, no matter how long that may be. I don't want to one day be a withered old woman with a husband who looks as old as one of my great grandchildren… not that we could have children. But still, the point is, I don't want to get any older. I don't care what the diet is or that I'll be a monster. All I care about is being here with you." She had grabbed my chin to make me face her.**

**I sat there while she went on. I knew she wanted this more than anything else in the world. And now I was being forced to give her what she wanted. I was being forced to damn my sweet angel to an eternity of personal hell. After she dropped her hand and her gaze, I lifted her chin so her beautiful brown eyes met mine. **

"**Are you absolutely sure you want this?"**

"**Yes."**

"**You won't be able to go back." I picked up her hand and put it to my face. The center of it, which had been bitten by James, was much colder than that of the rest of it.**

"**I know." She smiled slightly. "I want this more than life itself."**

**I kissed her lightly on the lips after I let her hand fall. I traced her jaw line and slowly moved down to the pulsating point of her neck. I placed kisses up to that point and I bit into her tissue paper skin.**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**Carlisle POV**

"**Esme, darling, please open the door. I am extremely sorry." I pleaded with her. **

"**Go away Carlisle Cullen." She yelled. **

"**Not until you open this…" then I heard it, a scream of pain from Edward's room. I raced up the stairs and threw open his door.**

**_Stop_. I told him. _Lay her on the couch._ He did as he was told.**

" **Thank you." He breathed.**

"**Go hunt. I'll take care of her until you return."**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**Alice POV**

**Jasper was nowhere to be found and he rarely left the house with out me. I hadn't seen him in nearly six hours. This wasn't like him. Where the hell was he?**

**A soft knock sounded on the door and I turned quickly to face the sound.**

"**Come in."**

"**Alice dear," It was Esme. "Have you seen Carlisle?"**

"**He's in Edwards room with Bella. Edward went hunting and Bella is going through hell."**

"**Thank you dear." Esme started out the door. "He'll be home, dear. Soon hopefully." Concerned for me as always. Well, actually, she was concerned for all of us. We were her children.**

"**Jasper, where are you?" I said after about a half hour. For all I know it could have been ten minutes.**

"**Right here." I turned around and saw him. His eyes were not their usual gold color. They were a very frightening blood red.**

"**Where did you go? I asked cautiously. **

"**Did you know, that Port Angeles has the best pickings for renegade humans? As does Seattle."**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**Carlisle POV**

"**Where's… Edward?" I turned away from the window to see Esme fussing over Bella while Bella asked a million questions.**

"**Quiet dear, he's out hunting." I said quietly. Esme sat beside on the couch and rubbed the girls forehead. "He should be home soon."**

"**Oh, so this was a bite and run ordeal was it?" Esme laughed.**

"**No, no. He needed to hunt." I added.**

"**HOW MANY JASPER?" I heard Alice scream. "DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT THE CONSEQUENCES ARE?"**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**Alice POV**

" **I can't believe you!" I yelled. "You know that what you have done could destroy us."**

"**I disposed of the body. Don't worry. He was just a wanted criminal."**

"**Don't worry? Don't worry?" I was livid. "It's one thing to disappear for a few hours, but it is wholly different to go hunt humans."**

"**It' was only two. I burned them afterwards. They'll never find them even if they did want to. They were just criminals."**

"**I can't believe you." I picked up a lamp and threw it at him. **

"**You missed." **

"**If I was aiming for you, I wouldn't have missed." I picked up our wedding picture off the nightstand and threw it. He caught it effortlessly and placed it on our dresser.**

"**Alice, please calm down." He placed his cold hands on my cheeks. I felt a sudden surge of calm spread through my body. I still wanted to beat him to a pulp so I began beating his chest.**

**I continued this until we both were on the floor and I was wrapped in his arms. We sat like that for a while, until I was completely calmed down.**

"**Where's Bella?" He finally asked.**

"**Edwards room." I answered quietly. "She is going through utter hell. I think. I truthfully don't remember what it was like when I was changed."**

"**I know."**

"**Don't ever do that again. For the rest of eternity, you are to only have animal."**

"**I don't know, eternity is a very long time."**

"**Promise me?"**

"**Alright."**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**Edward POV**

**I came home about a day after I bit Bella. I walked in the door and heard the worst sound ever, a sound I have not heard in over a year.**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She was screaming. i hadn't heard her scream so much since the incident with that bastard James. I rushed up the stairs and bursted into the room. There was no one in the room except for my Bella.**

**"Edward." she cried. **

**"They left you alone?" I asked in disbeliefe.**

**"For the last... hour."**

**Her skin was as... white as mine and her hair had grown slightly longer but had plenty of waves. Her brown eyes were now black, and her lips had a touch of red.**

**"Bella." I whispered knowing full well that every word hurt like utter hell. I sat down beside her on the floor and took her small hand in mine and brought to my cheek. Only forty-eight more hours till this torment was over for her.**

**(A/N) Okay, this is the end of chapter nine. I am going to tack what i have left in my notebook on to chapter ten and start typing that up as soon as i have free time from that hell of a job that i have. (I hate it so much!) Oh well. Thanks to Morningstripe for keeping my spirits up! Your a great person to talk too! Keep up the Reviews! LOVE YOU ALL! Oh and for pip, I do know that canada doesn't have countries. Thats why i said that it was a made up country located in the area around Canada. It doesn't truly exist i just needed to make a place up. I know Canada has provinces. It's called having an imagination. Try and use it! Next chapter up by next week. **


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: Okay, I am finally going to introduce the song that goes with this. So YAY! I hope you all like this and I really would like to see what you guys really think of this. Oh well R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't not own Twilight. (Cries for a minute. Then continues with story.)

It's So Magical

By: Alunamai

Chapter 10

Jasper POV

I had done wrong. If I hadn't been pissed off at Edward, I wouldn't have done what I had done. At least, that's what I tell myself. I want human blood, but I adapted my eating habits to this crazy diet. But I have to constantly remind myself, I did it for Alice. As I have said before, Alice is my life, and I would gladly do anything for her. Even if it means walking out of her life forever.

"Jazz?" I loved when she called me that.

"Yes?" I answered quietly.

"Could we go shopping?" her favorite past time.

"For what?"

"I don't know. We'll find out when we get there." There was something in her voice that told me she already knew what we were shopping for, and the location of shopping desire was not Port Angeles. It was more like Beverly Hills, Los Angeles, California.

-x-x-x-x-

Rosalie POV

This was the sixth house we looked at since yesterday afternoon. None of the places were right, they were all to breakable for my burly husband.

"We could just get a condo up in Seattle." Emmett laughed.

"No." I stated simply.

"There's the house in Beverly, North Dakota."

"Oh, right." I stopped a moment and looked at my grizzly bear of a husband. " That would work out great, if the house in Beverly still existed." I can't believe he couldn't remember it burned down a day before we were to leave for Denali, Alaska.

"How about Africa?" Now there was an idea.

"Again?" I asked him as I looked at the master bath. "As much as I'd like to go to Africa, Emmett, it will never happen. There were not enough cars for… mommy to play with." I pinned him up against the wall, pulled his face down to my level and kissed him.

"… Umm… I get you a whole fleet of cars."

-x-x-x-x-

"… And have them sent to 966 North Hyena Blvd. Montgomery, South Africa."

"Mr. Cullen, are you sure you want five hundred unused cars. S-sir, you do realize t-that will not be…"

"Who said anything about financing. Charge it." He handed the man a credit card.

"I don't think…"

"You don't think do you?" I stated. He looked at me as if a woman should not speak in the presence of a man.

"Mrs. Cullen," his face softened for he heard Emmett growl, "most people can not afford one BMW. How can you afford five hundred?"

"How can you afford that Lamborghini there?" I pointed to the ugliest yellow car I had ever seen.

"Ma'am I own this dealership."

"Emmett." That was the signal that I gave him when I was unsatisfied with what was going on. Emmett looked at me for a second and smiled. "Don't act like a buffoon. Tell him like you mean it." I said too fast and too low for the man to hear.

"I expect my cars at my door in a month. Oh, and I would also like them hollow in side. Which means, send the parts for every car separately. The little lady likes to put the cars together herself." He signed the contracts and we were off.

-x-x-x-x-

Edward POV (2 days later)

Everything was quiet when I returned home from the furniture store. I needed to get a bed, sheets, pillows and other … items… that my Bella and I would need. I, of course, stopped at a couple other stores and then hurried home to be with Bella.

I walked into the bedroom and saw Bella laying there, staring at nothing. I walked over to her and sat down beside her on the floor.

" How are you?" I softly kissed her forehead.

"The pains gone." She whispered.

"Your gorgeous." I told her. "Absolutely gorgeous. _If only she could see this, then she would understand how beautiful she is to me._

" I could if I had a mirror." She stopped and looked at me. "Think of something, anything."

_Marry me._

"Yes." She answered the question I had just thought.

"Seriously?" I wasn't sure if I had heard her right. "Will you marry me, Isabella Swan?" I pulled out the ring I had bought just hours ago.

_Yes_ did I just hear right.

"Yes!"

­-x-x-x-x-

Esme POV

Although we don't sleep, we still have a bed. And today Carlisle and I lay in our bed talking softly amongst ourselves. Of course, al that was on Carlisle's mind was I.

"You beautiful." He whispered. I believe he was still trying to make up for the other day.

"I love you." I answered him. I never told him thank you, it wasn't what he wanted to hear. I knew that me saying I loved him was thank you enough. And I knew he loved me without having to hear it. It was the same for him.

"I love you, too." He kissed my forehead. "What would I do with out you?"

"Raising six teenagers by yourself for the rest of eternity." I laughed.

"Six?" He questioned.

"Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and now Bella."

"Right, but they are nowhere even being near teenagers any more. They are several decades old, except for Bella who is still only eighteen." His hand caressed my cheek and then moved down towards my back. He pulled me closer to his ice-cold body.

"Carlisle, why me?" I had been asking that one since day one.

"After two hundred eighty one years of lonliness you start to look. But when I found her, I was two hundred seventy one. And I waited ten long years for her to return to me. When she did, she was nearly gone. But now she lies before me."

-x-x-x-x-

Jasper POV

Beverly Hills, California 10:00am (weather report: Cloudy)

She wanted to go shopping. Not just any old place, no, she had me drive two days down to Beverly Hills, California. She said that for the duration of our six hour stay, it would be cloudy.

"What are we looking for?" I asked alarmed that we walked into a bridal boutique.

"A wedding dress, for Bella."

"Oh, good. I was starting to think I went shopping with Rosalie." She smacked my arm playfully and laughed.

"Another wedding would be nice, I mean, think about it. We have been married how long?" she spoke so fast that only I was able to understand and see her lips move.

"fifty, dear. Lets wait about twenty more."

"All… right." She said slowly. "Let me try this on."

She grabbed a dress I had once seen Maria wear in a painting. Only difference was this was Alice, and Maria looked hideous in the gown.

"Jazz?" I turned around to look at a beautiful Alice.

"Alice…" was all I could manage at first. "Mary Alice… Brandon Cullen… Hale… I mean Whitlock. Alice Whitlock."

"Are you always this articulate?"

"Marry me." I demanded. I pulled her into the dressing room and had her up against the door. "In that dress… wearing it… not on the hanger… on you." I gave her a passionate kiss.

" Jasper, we're in the dressing… room of a very respect… ful… boutique… we can't do this here. And there are people in this… store."

"What people?"

"Let me change, darling, and choose another dress." I let her go and left the room.

-x-x-x-x-

Edward POV

"What are your limitations with me?" Bella sat beside me looking at her engagement ring.

"Nothing." I whispered.

"You lie."

"Besides not being able to read your mind, nothing."

"Edward?"

"Yes, Isabella"

"I love you."

"I love you as well."

-x-x-x-x-

Esme POV

"sometimes you make absolutely no sense, Carlisle Cullen." I laughed. "But seriously, why me? When you found me… I was nothing."

"Esme, when I met you in 1911, I had to remind myself that I was a doctor. But I had taken the time to know you. And the more I learned the more I fell in love, but I was leaving in a month. So, ten years slipped by and on my last night in Ashland, Wisconsin, I was on morgue duty and you were brought in. I nearly had a heart attack when I recognized who it was. That was about the time I heard the heart beat.

"So, I acted quickly. I did not do the paper work for your body, and the morgue driver was too incapacitated to remember that a body was brought in. I bit you three times and took you to my cottage. I had lost you once, I would not loose you again."

I moved as close as I could to him for we were already embraced. I always felt whole when I was in his arms. He was my savior, he was my god, he was my lover, and he was my husband. We fell in love rather quickly and were married with in two months of my being changed. How could I exist with out him? With out my Carlisle.

-x-x-x-x-

Rosalie POV

Africa. I loved the continent. It's so far away from that Bella. I love the fact that she's not here.

"Emmett." I whispered as I sat next to him on the plane.

"Yes, Rose?"

"Thank you."

-x-x-x-x-

Alice POV

I grabbed Jaspers hand as we left the car and headed into the Chinese Grumman Theatre. We had decided to watch a move, more like attempt.

We took our seats in the back of the theatre and waited until the movie had started to start making out.

"Jasper." I whispered about an hour in to the movie.

"Yes?"

"We need to… go… sun… light… in about … twenty minutes."

"But?" he sounded disappointed.

"At home love," I whispered, " At home."

Feel my love 

_Feel my soul_

_It's so Magical_

_Take my hand_

_Make me hole_

_It's so Magical_

A/N: How was that? Longest chapter I think. Well, read and review. Chapter eleven may be awhile. I am working on chapter two of Trials of the Heart.

Thanks for reading.

Your lady and master: Alunamai Andalusia.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note: Chapter Eleven. (I think of bankruptcy info tapes by Peter Francis Geraci) Nothing big here. Hope You all like it. It's a bit Fluffy.

Disclaimer: I do not Own Twilight.

It's So Magical

By: Alunamai

Chapter Eleven

Edward POV

"Why now? Why did you finally give in to everyone's expectations?" Bella's soft gold eyes looked up into mine.

"You didn't see Alice's vision. You never would have made it to next week." I pulled her closer to my body. I couldn't fathom a life with out her. "Now nothing will ever take you away from me."

-x-x-x-x-

Carlisle POV

Esme was my angel, my confidant, and the mother of our "children". I have no idea how I made two hundred eighty-one years with out her. I love her with all my heart. When she told me about her husband, I vowed to find that Charles Evenson and kill him myself for all the pain he caused her. How could any man harm a woman and not feel any remorse? That bastard.

-x-x-x-x-

Ashland, Wisconsin 1921

"She's awake." Edward stated as I entered the house.

"Wonderful." I rushed in to the room to see her writhing in pain. Within seconds I was at her side holding her hand. She looked up at me with those soft eyes that she had at sixteen. Though now they looked tormented by something other than this pain she was going through.

"Dr… Cullen?" she called. "CARLISLE!" she called again.

"I'm here." I whispered, knowing every word stung like a bee.

"Where am I?" she was growing calmer. This meant that she was done. She was thru the transformation. She was just on schedule. I remember with Edward he was in a lot of pain until the very last hour of the transformation process.

"Ms. Esme, you are in my home. Your suicide attempt failed, but the people who brought you in did not know that. They thought you were dead." She tried to sit up but I gently pushed her back down onto the bed. "Only myself, Agatha, Seamus, or Edward would have been able to tell the difference."

"Is that why…" I cut her off.

"No, you are now a vampire. It was the only save you." I stopped a second to measure her reaction. "You will live the rest of eternity. With Edward and I if you so choose to."

Her eyes were now wide with fear as I told her this. I figured this would be her reaction. I had already braced myself for the questions she was bound to ask.

"What do I do if my husband finds me? I don't want to go back to that, I can't. He'll kill me for sure." She looked away from me to the far wall.

"Darling, you can not die. No one can kill you. As for your husband, he will never find you. No one in your family will find you. They all think you are dead. Your funeral is in two days." Was it just I or did that sound morbid?

"Morbid." I heard Edward say. I laughed quietly.

"Edward has the ability to read minds. Now, tell me what has happened in the ten years since I last saw you."

She explained how her father had forced her to marry Charles Evenson. She told me Charles was abusive and nothing she ever did pleased him. She had enjoyed the year and a half that he was gone during World War One. And not long after he returned did she find out she was pregnant.

"That was my catalyst to escape. I had to protect my child from harm." She stopped a moment. "I went to Milwaukee to stay with my cousin, but my parents found out , so I came to Ashland."

"Which is where you had the baby?"

"Yes. And I named him after the one man I had ever felt love for… you."

I was touched. I had only known her for the time she had been in the hospital. She had also told me that every man she had dated she compared to me. Not one soul came close.

I had fallen in love with her once before, and I was falling for her again. Right now she needed me more than life it's self. I needed to show her that she was loved. She not only needed me but I needed her.

"Esme, I will never hurt you." I placed my hand on her cheek. "I am here for you." I went to move my hand when she grabbed it and held it to her face.

"I waited ten years to hear your voice. I waited ten years to see your face again. I would wait one thousand more, but right now, I don't want to wait any more."

-x-x-x-x-

Present day

I broke my promise. But she knew it was an accident. I have never left her side only because I am still crazy about her. With out her, I would be nothing.

-x-x-x-x-

Jasper POV

I drove us to the nearest five star hotel and pulled up to the lobby doors. I jumped out and handed the valet the car keys. I ran to help Alice out of the car.

"Name, please."

"Alice Cullen. Dr. Cullens daughter."

"Usual card, ma'am."

"yes."

"Suite 1400." She handed her the key.

We went up to the fourteenth floor, which we had to ourselves. I pulled her into the bedroom, gently pushed her onto the bed, and straddled her hips.

"Jasper what on earth has…" I kissed her. "gotten into you."

"Nothing, my love. Just you." I replied against her neck.

-x-x-x-x-

We layed there under the sheets for a long while, watching as the sun moved slowly across the sky.

"Alice." I whispered sweetly. "I love you."

"I love you." She whispered back. She turned over and placed her head on my shoulder. I started stroke her back as she lay there. There are so many things that her and I have been thru that I doubt that we could ever live apart. Our relationship goes way beyond love and sex. We understand each other better then that of anyone that we know. Yes, Carlisle and Esme are almost on the same playing field as we are, but there are still some things missing on Esme's part.

Esme is still afraid of being hurt again. She's afraid that she may have to run again. She's afraid that Carlisle might not love her. She has never spoken these words to anyone. I can feel them. What she doesn't realize is that she gave her heart away to the one man that would never let go of it. For Carlisle, if she were gone, his existence would be… nothing. He couldn't go on with out her.

As for Edward and Bella, their relationship is one of many twists and turns. Until just recently, we thought he would never change her. And we needed to convince him of changing her. So, my diabolical wife and I came up with the greatest plan of all time. Alice made up a vision of something horrible happening to Bella. There for, making Edward change her.

"Jasper?" I heard my angel call.

"Yes, love?"

"We need to get out of here. There's a plane headed this way. And we need to be outside waiting for it. Rosalie and Emmett are on that pane. It's going to crash into this hotel."

"You didn't appear to have a…"

"You should know by now that I can go undetected at times. Especially when I am in your arms."

I sometimes forget that I have the power to manipulate others emotions. But with Alice I can regulate the way her visions go with out them harming her.

When I met Alice, I fell into a burning ring of fire called love. And in that ring, you must do all you can to keep from disintegrating. And when she's away, she is always on my mind.

-x-x-x-x-

Can't get you off my mind 

_What we had is hard to find_

_I feel this pain inside_

_but I know_

_Your love your love it can_

_Set me free_

_Make me see_

_It's so magical_

_You and me_

_We are one _

_The moon and sun_

_It's so magical_

_You'll see_

A/N: Okay, now the next chapter is going to be long. But first I have to go retrieve my notebook from my cousins house. So, until I get someone to go with me, I can't go. I will update as soon as possible. But hey! Everyone be good! R&R!


	12. Chapter 12

**Dearest Readers: I know it has been a month since I last updated. You see, I have this horrible job where they fire your supervisor and then make you go work on the sales floor and then you find out you can no longer write during working hours. I have gone to my boss about this recently and have been given permission to start writing again at work because he thinks its for school. Ha ha he knows nothing! Well here is chapter twelve. Hope you enjoy. Scariest story ever… Stephenie Meyer does read our Fanfics, so if she is reading this I hope she enjoys it. Reason why its scary… I have not come to that conclusion yet. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did I would be happy but I don't and Twilight is the property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. **

**It's So Magical**

**By: Alunamai**

**Rosalie POV**

"**Something's wrong." I said quietly so none of the humans could hear me. Emmett just looked at me with a surprised look about his face. I knew that would be his reaction. "The engine doesn't sound right. Neither one does to be honest. "**

"**What could be wrong with them?" He asked as I strained to hear what was possibly wrong.**

"**Oh, nothing major… a missing rotary… a couple of screws… amongst other things."**

"**Doesn't sound that bad." He can be such an idiot at times.**

"**Emmett, those are all bad things! It's as if one of the engines was destroyed and the other one is going through the same process." **

**Ding "This is Captain Gibbs speaking. We will be experiencing some turbulence, please take your seats and put on your safety belts. Thank you."**

"**Turbulence, my ass." I whispered. "We need to go to the back of the plane, Emmett. Now move."**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**Carlisle POV**

**Night had fallen on the West coast. Esme and I laid together tangled in the sheets of our bed. I caressed her caramel hair as she hummed softly to herself wondering where her children might be. Other than myself, I knew they were always on her mind… Edward and Bella especially. **

"**Carlisle?" She whispered.**

"**Yes, love?"**

"**Where are the Children?" Children… aside from Bella, none of them were children. Far from being children… although I do I have my doubts about Emmett. He was more like a child then any of them… including Bella.**

"**Well, I think Alice and Jasper may have gone to Beverly Hills to go shopping. Rosalie and Emmett are on a plane to join them I think. Edward and Bella are in their room… doing Lord knows what."**

**She relaxed a bit in my arms and I felt take a deep unneeded breath. Then she turned herself over to face me and pressed up against my body. She then rested her head on my shoulder as I wrapped my left arm around her.**

"**I never want to leave you." She whispered. "You are the only man I can trust aside from my boys." **

**I smiled and I knew exactly what she was talking about. It took me a year to gain her trust after I changed her. It took Edward about thirty minutes. I now know that Edward was the one who had convinced her that I was trustworthy. I now know that Edward was the one who told her what I felt about her. I know now that she is still afraid that I will leave her. If it was not for Edward, I would never have known this and I am thankful as ever that I know this. For how could I leave after all we have been through? Even if I wanted to, I never could leave her or the children.**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**Alice POV**

"**Jasper pull up over here." I demanded. He did as he was told and I jumped out of the vehicle. I pulled out my cell phone and quickly dialed Carlisle's number. One ring… two rings… three rings.**

"**Alice, what's wrong?" I looked at the phone a moment. "Alice!" **

"**Don't tell Esme, but the plane that Rosalie and Emmett are on is going to crash and I can't get a hold of them." I heard a scream of horror and knew Esme was right beside him.**

"**Esme, calm down." Carlisle had pulled away from the phone. "How sure are you?" At that there was a huge explosion and pieces of flying debris fell around us. **

"**Okay, it didn't crash but it did explode." I said quietly. And then I saw them gliding down about two miles away from were the plane had exploded. "And Emmett and Rosalie are gliding down in parachutes… where did they get those?" **

"**Oh thank heavens." I heard Esme cry out. "Thank God their okay." **

**-x-x-x-x-**

**Esme POV**

**You would not understand the thoughts running through my mind as I heard Alice telling Carlisle. I couldn't believe that it was their plane of all the peoples it could have been. I was shaking like a leave. This was so much worse than the first time Edward left. **

**-x-x-x-x-**

**1927 **

"**WHERE IS HE?" I screamed as Carlisle walked through the door. He looked at me with a confused expression. He put his doctor's bag on the floor next to the sofa and walked over to me. "Look at this note that I found on the table this morning. The only one who could possibly know about this would be you." He placed his coat on the back of a chair and took the piece of paper I held in my hand and read it out loud.**

**Dear Esme and Carlisle,**

**I have left to find my own way. I hope this change doesn't hurt anyone but I need to do this for my own good. Please do forgive me. I may or may not return. **

**Love,**

**Edward Cullen**

**I sank to the floor and began to sob violently, though no tears would show for it. I had lost one child and I wasn't going to lose the other either. I could live with that. I wanted my Edward safe and at home. He wasn't supposed to leave me. How could he?**

"**It's alright Esme. It's alright. He'll return."**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**Present day.**

"**I HAVE THE SAME POWER AS YOU AND I CAN HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS BUT YOU STILL CAN"T HEAR MINE!" I heard Bella yell. "THIS IS WAY TO WEIRD!"**

" **I take it our little human is no longer human." Carlisle chuckled. **

"**Apparently we have two mind readers in the family." I told him. **

**-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N: sorry this was short but I have to do some home work. And thank you to all who read this. You are all amazing. Let me know what you think! **


End file.
